I stand
by Hannah-Scriv
Summary: Set just after the end of torment, it carries on from where Lauren Kate left of and this is how I would countinue on.
1. Taster

**Disclaimer : ok so we all know I didn't write Fallen or Torment the amazing Lauren Kate did, but here how I would continue. I know this one is short if you like it let me know and I will carry on and any comments or tips would also be great . Thanks Hannah xx**

I Stand. 

Luce stood looking out watching but not really seeing, she had seen a countless number of her past lives with Daniel, as well as every time they got close enough to touch or kiss she saw the bright yellow as she died. She knew it wasn't Daniels fault nor was it her own that had just been the story till now.

However in this life Luce could touch Daniel she could kiss him but she could also lose him. Luce had walked into the announcer because she needed answers and no one was giving her them but now she was even more confused and lost, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Daniels neck and let him fly her far away from all of this away from angels and demons away from outcasts to some where they were just Luce and Daniel and they could just be without a care in the world.

Luce knew that wasn't going to happen Daniel always has been and always will be an angel but she wished she could be less weak and save him for once instead of him always saving her, she had thought she was coming in here to find answers but all she had done was run.

Luce hated herself for doing this to Daniel but what else could she do all anyone ever told her was your being hunted you stay here and I will put my life on the line and save you, ok so maybe not those words exactly but the context was the same.

Luce's mind wondered back to the battle in the garden about how the star shoots killed the outcasts but only bruised Callie her best friend if they didn't hurt people who weren't angles why had Daniel been so worried one might hit Luce wouldn't it just bruise her like it had Callie.

Luce's blood began to boil did he think her that weak that she couldn't handle a bruise and what had been with the guilt in Daniels eyes when she stood in front of him so he wouldn't get hurt.

The burning itch on Luce back came back just as it had the day of the battle and again this time it made her flinch what the hell was that?


	2. AN

**Authors note: ok so I will be continuing in with this but I want the next chapter to be Daniels and he is a little bit more difficult write for as so far we don't know a lot about him before sword and cross. But I do promise it is nearly done and will be up here soon. **

**Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxo **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ok so we all know that theses are not my charecters or books, but this is my continuation of the story, Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story you help me continue this, espesaly when I recived a reviwe that said that I sounded like Lauren Kate when I wrote. **

DPOV:

True love never dies right, Daniele was finding it hard to believe it the longer he was in here looking for Luce. He wished he could answer every question she had, have every answer she could ever want but he couldn't and now she was gone. All he could think of was her stepping through the announcer, alone and untrained if he could only find her wrap his arms around her hold her to him after losing her so many time he was not going to this time no matter how long it took to find her he would find her he had to.

"Daniele would you stop storming of I am just as egger to find her as you are, we have both lost her many times but you have only lost her once every cycle I had to endure her choosing you every time then ….. well you know what came next." Cam had followed Daniele on his quest to find Luce, much to Daniele's disgust Cam was wrong though Daniele had began to see it from his point of view before the day on the beach with Luce Daniele thought she was going to chose Cam and that would have killed him more brutally then any star shot could. She was the other half of him; she was the air he breathed. "No one asked you to stay." Daniele snapped at Cam he had no intention of slowing down till she was safe with him again.

Before letting Cam answer Daniele speed of only to stop in a new memory but something was different, it was like on a DVD and you watch the alternative scene he remembered it but there was something not quite right "Luce." She turned then and gasped tears running down her cheeks "Daniele, you found me." He stepped towards her and she didn't flinch or move back so took this as a good sign and continued to walk towards her "Did you ever doubt I would, I will always find you Luce I have walked this earth for many life times searching for you, finding you only to lose you again that is not something I indented to do again." Then Daniele stiffened as he heard a rustle from the bushes behind him "Daniele really your acting….Luce" Cam stammered as he saw her they both watched Luce's face harden "What is he doing here? Please tell me your not still working with him please I hate what he turns you into." Cam swallowed deeply before answering "Don't worry Luce we are back to fighting it out the truce is over. See you on the battle field." With that Cam turned and left but before he could Daniele caught the pained look on his face Daniele had been wrong earlier he had never grasped the pain Cam went through each and every cycle. Daniele would deal with that later right now all he cared about was the girl in his arms he had found her again

"I am so sorry Luce; I was just trying to protect you. I thought I was doing the right thing." He looked down at Luce's face she had tears falling down her face but a smile on her lips a smile which never ceased to make him smile. Luce leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Daniele lightly on the lips and with the relief of having her there he kissed her back with a hunger he had missed her whilst she was at school. "It's ok Daniele I have seen a lot whilst I have been in here, it has answered a few questions but there is one that no matter how hard I search I can not find the answer to ." Luce lent her forehead on his shoulder, "And what is that love?" Luce took in a deep breath "Why where you so afraid of me getting hit with a star shot Daniele I saw one hit my best friend and nothing happened she just had a bruise?" Daniele sighed she would ask the one question he could give her answer to.

"Luce I wish I could tell you, but love this is something you will learn in time when your ready you will find the answer." Daniele felt Luce move back a millimetre not enough for a human to notice but he did "Luce you must understand I love you with every thing I have and more but there is something coming and we must all be ready for it and if I just give you the answers you will never learn, think of it like that project you and Penn did on me when we first meet." Luce giggle nervously "Sorry about that, I just had to know, not that we found much." Daniele smiled he hadn't minded in fact when he meet her for the first time he had done something similar.

CPOV:

Why did she always chose him did she not see that Daniele was just like a child who never wants to face the consequences of his actions, he spends so much of his time grovelling for forgiveness that will never come but she had to see that Cam knew different he made the best of the hand he had been dealt yes it wasn't the best but at least he made a go of it. Cam was fuming when he picked up an announcer and began to manipulate it so he could step through. Cam knew Luce's story just as well as the rest of them she was the angle who would decided everything but she was choosing all wrong, Cam could see he was fighting a losing war he had done with fighting . He just wanted someone to see him, really see him not the bravado he put foreword. He was tiered not just in a physical sense but in a mental one as well. Cam looked back over everything from the very begin was he really right or was Daniele and his merry band of do gooders right.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long College has been mad, stupid January exams, but on christmas holiday as of tomorro so more chapters soon . Oh and bare with me on the spelling I am trying but as a Dyslexic I do struggle but I think I am getting better. **


End file.
